


Loch Lomond

by barrel_of_gun



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 09:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22847734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barrel_of_gun/pseuds/barrel_of_gun
Summary: 刀 :-D
Relationships: Liam Gallagher & Noel Gallagher, Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Loch Lomond

Liam知道gay是什么意思，也知道incest是什么意思。

但他从没真正地考虑过这些。倒不是他故意回避或者怎么样，只是，你知道吧，就是这种事从来没闯进他的脑子里过。这就好比一个在麦当劳打工的服务员，他肯定知道“宇航员”这个词什么意思，他甚至可能收看过阿波罗11号登月的直播视频，但他平日里绝对不会去思考那些科学家是怎么把人送到天上去的，宇航员在飞船里又是怎么生活的，或者其他任何和“宇航员”这个词有关的细节。这个词对他来说只是一个concept而已，他知道，但不代表他会去思考。

Liam也是一样。他从来没想过他自己，或者Noel，会是gay。这并不意味着Liam觉得他们不是，当然也不意味着他觉得他们是。他就是单纯地没考虑过这些。甚至是在Noel抱他的时候，在别人质疑他们兄弟俩的关系的时候，在他嘲笑Noel像个基佬的时候，他都没真正想过gay对他意味着什么。对他来说，说Noel像个gay就好像说Noel像个傻逼一样，他就是随口一说，他并不真的觉得Noel是个傻逼。

所以Liam会在潜意识里忽略掉一些事情。他的脑子会自动为某些他理解不了的事找到合理的原因。

就比如说Noel对他的态度。因为Noel是他哥，他们从小在一个屋子里长大，他们有血缘关系，所以Noel对他做什么都是出于这层原因。包括Noel为了他逃课去买汽水，Noel为了他跟别人打架，Noel为了他向Peggy撒谎，Noel满足他的一切要求。都是因为Noel是他哥而已。

但Noel从来不说。他向来话不多。他总是会沉默地盯着Liam，有时是温柔的目光，但更多的时候是一种哀伤。像Noel写的歌词一样，是Liam看不懂的那种风格。

现在Noel又在用那种眼神看他了。

他们现在在后台，罗蒙湖那场的后台。Liam能透过帷幕的缝隙看到台下密密麻麻的人群，看到他们因为激动而涨红的脸。这让Liam也有点兴奋了。他打开一罐啤酒，跟旁边一个做场务的女孩聊起了天。他看不到他身后Noel的目光。如果Liam能看到的话，他绝对会说：“天，我一定见过这种表情。”

“是他自己在录音棚里唱The Masterplan时的表情。”如果时光可以倒流，Liam一定会对23岁的自己说。

The Masterplan最早出现在Wonderwall里。Liam能看出来Noel真的很喜欢这首，因为他坚持由自己来唱完整首。Liam永远记得Noel唱这首的样子。他独自坐在录音棚里，一动不动地盯着地面上的某一个点，眼泪就那么直接从他眼睛里滚了出来。

但Noel最后还是把它放在了Wonderwall的B面。

Liam其实一直都不知道The Masterplan是Noel写给谁的。这首不像My Sister Lover那么明显——Noel在给Liam写歌这方面倒是从来都不吝啬，只是有时候他不肯承认而已。即使是在后来，Noel后来写的那些歌，Liam也会有种错觉，觉得那好像是写给自己的。

但Noel说那是写给Sara的。他站在在镜头前面，搂着一个女人，笑着说这是写给我妻子的，是写给Sara的。

“走了。”有人拍拍Liam的肩膀，提醒他该上场了。

Liam抬手把外套的帽子扣过来，拿起桌上的啤酒，最后还不忘冲那个女场务挤了挤眼睛。

Liam迈着他一贯的步伐，举着易拉罐摇摇晃晃地冲人群打招呼，然后一屁股坐在了音响上。台下的观众沸腾着。无数少女，扭动着她们年轻的身体，冲Liam尖叫着。

Liam想回过头去看Noel，他想告诉Noel这一切都他妈的太棒了。但他转头转到一半就感觉到Noel的胳膊圈住了他的脖子，随后就是Noel突然放大的脸。

“原来Noel接吻时会闭上眼睛。”这是Noel的舌头伸进来后Liam唯一能想到的事了。

台下无数的闪光灯对准了他们。明天报纸的头条一定是关于这对“不像话的兄弟俩”的。然后Liam会去买一份，不带墨镜，大摇大摆地去买一份印着他和Noel接吻的照片的报纸，然后和Noel一起嘲笑这些血蠢的记者，这些媒体，以及一切的一切。

那时的Liam不会想到有一天Noel会不再在乎这些事情。他想不到有一天Noel会变得不再爱发脾气，不再骂那些愚蠢的人类。他想不到有一天Noel会上很多节目，会跟大家分享妻子和女儿的故事，他会陪儿子踢球，在镜头前会显得那么满足。Liam想不到。就跟有一天Noel会抛下他一样，这些Liam统统都想不到。所以当这一切都真的发生了的时候，Liam只能装作和Noel一样淡然的样子，表现出毫不后悔的样子。但只有他自己知道，他多么希望有些事他从来没做过。

有些事。

Liam在清场之后抱着啤酒闯进了Noel的房间。他们的酒店就在罗蒙湖岸边，从露台上就能看到湖面。月光下的罗蒙湖，和Noel一样沉默的罗蒙湖。

Liam推门的时候Noel正抱着琴独自坐在露台的地板上，听到Liam的动静后便招手示意Liam过来一起坐。Liam岔开腿，后背倚着墙，大大咧咧坐在了Noel身边。

Noel也不说话。他放下琴，身体冲Liam倒下去。他把头枕在Liam大腿上，双手环住他的腰，脸埋在他毛绒绒的外套里。

Liam看着Noel蜷起来的身体，第一次觉得，他哥好小。

“你是想要给我口一发吗？”Liam还是那种嘻嘻哈哈的流氓语气，“起来啦，去找个女人，我看今天那个女场务就不错，我让给你啊。”

Liam并不是真的觉得Noel会给他口，也不是真的想让Noel去找那个女场务。这些话就跟他这辈子说过的大多数话一样，只是声带的震动，是气流的不同走向所造成的副作用。仅此而已。他每次都这样跟Noel讲话的。

但Liam不知道这次为什么他哥哭了。他那时候是真的不知道，他什么都不懂。

“Noel总喜欢把人弄得一头雾水。”Liam抓抓头发，又开了一罐啤酒。

是从什么时候开始的呢？

后来Liam经常会去想。要是他早点思考gay是什么意思，要是他那晚读懂了Noel的眼泪，那后来的一切会不会都是另一副景象。有时候他也会在心里怪Noel，怪他那时候为什么不教他，为什么不等他再长大一点，为什么不把事情都说清楚。

不过Liam知道这些都没用。因为很多事情，

you only get to do it once


End file.
